Flushed
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: All Itachi wanted to do was finally propose to his girlfriend of three years. Apparently life just plain sucked. ItaSaku, I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Eep! Been some crazy times :/ buut oh well. I couldn't get this out of my head..seriously. Sooo..perhaps this is well enough a gift to forgiveness for my absence?**

* * *

><p>She was stunning. With the soft glow of the city lights below lightly touching their hideaway on the roof of his condo home, the stars peeking through the sky and the moon shining its rays on her pale features, Itachi was left breathless. Sakura turned her eyes away from the scenery of the night-lite city as Itachi cleared his throat before taking her left hand within his.<p>

"Itachi? Whats wrong?" Sakura's brow creased in confusion and worry. Itachi smirked lightly before shakeing his head in dry humor.

"Sakura...I," Itachi lightly blushed, stareing straight into her eyes with determination and anxiety, "Your beautiful Sakura. So beautiful and perfect, I honestly cannot see myself holding another women in the future. Your smile is the first thing I wish to see every morning, your loveing eyes are what I dream to see when I lay to sleep at night, and the knowledge of having you wait for my return to you is the only comfort I find in my mundane life. Haruno Sakura I love you with every beat of my heart, as surely as the stars shine at night, so please, will you-"

A loud obnoxious banging and shouting broke out behind the door leading down into Itachi's condo. The stairway was private for his suite. Sakura and Itachi immediately stood, curiosity and glares on respective faces.

"YooHoo Hooo 'Tachi~." The medal door slammed against the side of the building as the three, obviously drunk, intruders stumbled their way over to the couple.

"Yooo 'Tachi my man!" Kisame almost tripped coming through the doorway behind the other two, swinging his arms wildly in a flapping motion. "Let's go an' pa'tay!" His fist was half-heartedly thrown into the air at his statement.

Itachi scowled in annoyance as he watched his cousin and two best-friends intrude on his privacy, "It would seem you have already done so Kisame. I do not see the point to seek out my presence currently."

"Ahhh, wha'cha talkin' bout baby cuz'?" Shisui heavily slung his arm over Itachi's shoulders, making the inch shorter man slightly bow, brows furrowing in greater annoyance. The three drunken indruder's hauled Itachi into their arms, swinging him like a child. Plants and other miscellaneous items fell from their posts as clumsy limbs shot out of the dust cloud, growls and grunts heard within.

With six druken arms and legs, Itachi was no match to stop them from dragging him down the stairs and outside the building. His distant protests ignored among their loud, off-key singing.

Sakura blinked in confusion before shrugging her shoulders, completely oblivious to Itachi's intentions, and making her way to her own apartment a few blocks away.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, yeh I plan to add more to this..its gunna be a one-shot series of Itachi's attempts to propose to Sakura..and all ending in fail. xD<strong>

**Whatever..**

**-Kyori out~**


	2. Chapter 2

The ultimate atmosphere; black-suit ties, five star restaurant, visiting celebrities, everything a high class girl could ever want. Too bad Sakura didn't seem to care at the moment. Itachi watched as Sakura, drunk as hell, danced to a techno song that was currently blasting out of the speakers. How a high class establishment could possibly even have a song like this in its collection was anyone's guess. He couldn't help but annoying remember how all this came to happen only a few minutes prior;

_Itachi lead Sakura through the doors of the 'Étoile filante' with her arm through the bend of his elbow. Sakura was in awe of the high class establishment, even the fake plants looked expensive. They were seated almost immediately, having a reservation already planned. Itachi lead Sakura through a smooth conversation over the course of their meal, trying to gain the right subject tie to finally ask for her hand. As soon as Sakura put down her fork, Itachi glided smoothly out of his seat to kneel next to her, taking her hand in the process. A few people noticed and maneuvered to stare, already recognizing what he was about to do._

_"Sakura, you must know how deeply I am in love with you," Itachi smiled as Sakura subtly blushed with the attention they were getting as he continued, "I wish to spend the rest of my days, my nights, my whole life, knowing that 'you' are the only women who holds my heart in the palm of her hands."_

_Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Itachi take out a deep purple velvet box from his back pocket. Itachi smiled a little wider as he slowly opened the box to reveal a perfect white, gold engagement ring; small twin diamonds on either side of a deep red jewel, the colors of his clan. Hands flew to cover Sakura's mouth as her eyes began to water, before looking up at Itachi._

_Itachi frowned in confusion as Sakura's eyes moved to see behind him, her brow furrowed in curiosity. Just as he was going to turn his head to see what had caught her attention away from his proposal, twin feminine arms wrapped briefly around him before their owners stumbled their way to hug Sakura as well. _

_"Saaakuraaaa! What a pleasant surprise!" The blonde, now recognized as Sakura's best friend proceeded to look down at the ring Itachi still held before bursting out in a high pitch scream, a few people cringing at the noise. "Oh Ma' God, Sakura you lucky gal! Come on, this is a time to celebrate!"_

Ino had proceeded to drag a lightly disputing Sakura to the bar to get her shit faced drunk without any further questions. Itachi couldn't help but sink down further in his seat as he watched her, the neighboring tables giving him looks of humored pity, knowing Sakura would probably not even remember the nights occurrences come tomorrow morning.

Itachi lightly hit his head against the cloth covered table; she didn't even give him an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Love, so tell me what you think ;)<strong>

**Let me know if you have any ideas of your own, I'll be happy to put them into action.**

**Kyori out~**


	3. Chapter 3

She was going to hate him. If it was one thing Sakura couldn't stand, it was being pushed and dragged around like a doll. Probably due to the shopping trips with her best-friend. This wasn't her best-friend though, nope. Sakura was being dragged around by Uchiha Mikoto, and when Mikoto puts her mind to something, just like Sakura, it damn sure gets done with utmost stubbornness.

Itachi walked calmly behind the two, arms full of needless bags. He couldn't help but sulk inside though, after all, if anyone knew how long Sakura could hold a grudge it was him. So much for this day. Itachi had brought Sakura to a nice little park in town, where the best flower's were growing, knelt down on one knee, and before he could even open his mouth, his mother shows up. Out of the twenty or so parks, Mikoto just had to pick that one; that moment to decide on a little 'friendly' outing.

"Itachi." Itachi almost actually flinched at the sweetness of that word, it could only mean trouble.

Showing a wary smile, Itachi turned to his girlfriend, "Yes, Sakura-koi?"

The soft smile Sakura showed him was a dark contrast to the downright furious look her eyes gave as she glared. "Perhaps when we get home we can have a nice cup of tea, I've been meaning to discuss a few things with you anyway." Itachi could only mentally sigh in grief, already foretelling what arguement Sakura had in mind.

With any luck maybe she would calm down in a few months for him to try again to propose. Sakura may have her moments of being down right scary, or annoying, but he loved her all the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best, I admit it, go ahead and tell me this one sucked. Truthfully when I started this thing, I had so many ideas, and dumb me didn't write anything down..so now i'm drawing a blank on anything new..ideas are much appreciated.<strong>

**Kyori out~**


	4. Chapter 4

It was suppose to be simple, put up the decorations on the house and be done with it. Personally Itachi didn't even care to put any decorations up, where was the sense in that when you would only be taking them down in another week or so anyway? But love does crazy things to people so Itachi went along and started to hook up the light's to Sakura's request.

After three back-breaking hours Itachi noticed he still had a few lights left, and smirking to himself at his ingenius idea, he started to arrange them to write out the words 'Marry Me' in a bright, messy cursive on the side of the house.

Fate just had to be a bitch and send the neighbors dog, whom was chasing some stupid cat, right underneath the ladder he was standing on, sending him crashing to the ground. Now not only has he spent the last four hours waiting to get his X-rays checked, but the fall had him grasping at the lights and pulling half the letters off. Now all it read was 'Mar e'.

As Sakura sat next to his bed in the waiting room, holding the hand that wasn't surely broken at least five times, Itachi vowed to kill his neighbors dog. And track down that cat as well. Where did they store the shovel again?

* * *

><p><strong>Soo tell me what ya think? Reviews = Love ;)<strong>

**I believe I'm going to rewrite Jaded Innocence, at least to make it more..ah..flowy? Anyway, I have also been trying to get working on the next installment for the VD series, but no promises that will come anytime soon. **

**Kyori out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one goes to my beautiful and faithful reviewers; ItaSaku1 and angel897. Love ya both ^^**

**Anyway...**

* * *

><p>It was Sakura's twenty-second birthday. Itachi knew Sakura wasn't one for big crowds, so he made sure to gather only her closest friends and family. Itachi thought she would be pleasantly surprised to see her very close friends Naruto and his own foolish otouto; them having been away in another college for a more english education. The party was going just as planned, even leaving Sakura in tears when she noticed her two odd-ball friends were able to make it as well.<p>

Itachi had set up a surprise for this birthday, making sure to get her favorite cake in a two tier. Itachi carefully placed the ring on the top tier, with two of the candles on either side. The bottom tier held the other twenty candles around the edge with 'Happy Birthday love, be mine forever' written in her favorite color; red. As Itachi stepped back to admire his work, the hyper-active knucklehead walked into the kitchen to see what was taking 'teme's demonic older brother' so long.

"Hey Itachi what the-HELL IS THAT?" Naruto screamed as he noticed the cake on the counter behind Itachi.

"I plan to propose to Sakura tonight," Itachi smiled before looking the blonde in the eye with a sudden scowl, "with or without your grace."

Naruto blinked in stupor before loudly proclaiming it was only right that the bride-to-be get her cake handed to her by her closest friend. Itachi blinked, questioning the blonde's sanity for the millionth time since they met, before watching Naruto grab the cake, still talking a mile a minute, and proceed to walk toward the crowd of birthday wishers.

Itachi stepped out of the kitchen just in time to watch the blonde trip over air, skid three feet across the floor with his face implanted in the cake, totally ruining it. A quick glint caught his eye, noticing the ring roll silently away to hide itself, probably not to be found until they tore the whole room apart.

Itachi walked back into the kitchen, banging his head against the refrigerator door just as the small crowd broke out in claps, are you ok?'s, dobe, and other exclamations.

Internal mental note of the day; NEVER let the blonde touch anything EVER again...on second thought, Itachi wondered if the blonde idiot was afraid of big, mean looking dogs. The pet shop should still be open when he left work tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW...honestly you can tell me I suck and to stop trying to write cause it's all crap..it's still a review ^^<strong>

**Have a lovely day!**

**Kyori out~**


	6. Chapter 6

It was halloween night. Itachi spent three hours, dressed up as a vampire per Sakura's request, handing out candy to spoiled, bratty kids. One little fat kid even had the nerve to throw his piece of candy at his face when he didn't get the one he wanted. Oh yeah, perfect holiday. Note the sarcasm. Sakura on the other hand was perfectly content to smile innocently, as if this was no torture to his personal at all. Itachi felt a tick forming on his brow.

Five hours in, their bowl of candy was running low so Itachi offered to grab the extra bag they bought and refill it. Walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bag of candy, Itachi spotted a furry black thing in the garbage can. With a raised eyebrow, Itachi lightly picked it out of the trash, only to realise it was a fake spider. The spider was slightly bigger then his hand and had a small recording disc inside, meant to hang above the doorway and shout 'Happy Halloween' or whatever nonsense people said for the holiday.

With a slightly devious smirk, Itachi quickly recorded a short message and returned outside to Sakura. As she was busy opening the bag and refilling the dish, Itachi let the spider drop in front of her, bouncing slightly with a high pitched voice screaming 'Marry me' over and over, with a slightly disturbing laugh in between.

What Itachi didn't expect was for Sakura to panic as badly as she did; screaming, jumping a foot in the air before tripping on the empty candy bag and down the three stairs to their entrance. As Itachi got closer to make sure her state of health was fine, Sakura bolted upright before screaming at the top of her lungs and trying to throw the numerous halloween ornaments they had on their lawn at him. No sooner did he drop the spider to have an extra hand in dodgeing the projectiles did they stop, Sakura stareing wide eyed at the furry fake spider before falling back in a heavy faint.

Itachi just stared, blinking along with a few onlookers at Sakura's prone form in the lawn. He hadn't realised she was Arachnophobic.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeh, took awhile for this one to come out and I don't really think I did it enough justice but oh well. For those that don't know; Arachnophobia is a fear of spiders..Sakura's is one of the more severe cases ^^;<strong>

**Til next time,**

**Kyori out~**


	7. Chapter 7

The slowly setting sun was glistening off the small waves that caressed the boat. Itachi gazed at Sakura with baited breath. The red glow of the sun highlighted her features perfectly; the small content smile, her glowing emerald eyes, straight down to the hand playing with the surface of the water. Itachi took a deep, silent breath as he gazed at his surroundings. The spring flowers were just starting to show and the grass and trees were such a vivid green from the small rain shower that morning. They were a good hour away from town, from the people, from the world. Just as the day they met.

Itachi could clearly remember the day he went hiking here with his younger brother a few years ago. Sasuke had run off to follow a deer he wanted to bring back for their father while Itachi had stumbled upon the lake in need of filling their canteens. It was by chance, or fate as Itachi later thought, that Sakura was already there. Her bare feet slowly kicked ripples in the water as she layed back on her hands, eyes closed enjoying the warmth of the sun. Itachi could remember his breath coming short at the beautiful site. This place became their own on that day. He was sure he feel in love with a forest angel on that day.

"Itachi?"

Itachi broke out of his thoughts at her soft call of his name, turning to gaze lovingly into her curious eyes, "Sakura." Said person smiled back with the same love in her eyes, watching as he took her hand to slowly caress her fingers and palm with the tips of his.

"Your so beautiful. Could there ever be a day you do not take the breath from my body?" Itachi smirked. Sakura blushed at his question turning her embaressed gaze back to the scenery with a small smile playing on her lips. "Only on the day you do not make my heart skip a few choice beats," she replied shyly. Itachi grinned in response.

As her sight was still set on the scenery, Itachi discreetly pulled a purple velvet box from his pocket, the grin turning into a slightly nervous smile. Itachi reached for her left hand as he pulled the ring from the box. Feeling the slight pull, Sakura snapped her gaze down to her hand, catching sight of the ring in his own with wide eyes before quickly looking to Itachi.

"Sakura-koi, will you give me the great pleasure of calling you my wife in the future?"

Sakura blinked, too in shock to speak as she stared wide eyed at the ring. Itachi slowly grew disheartened at her lack of reply, slowly drawing away.

"I apologize, perhaps it was too soon for me to ask."

Sakura snapped her gaze back to Itachi in alarm, coming back to her senses. "No! No...I just...am shocked is all. Forgive me," she quickly said, slightly sheepish. Itachi let out a light breath, relieved as he quickly grabed the ring to place on her finger.

Before the ring could fully fit on her finger, the boat slammed into the rock face that sat on one side of the lake. The jolt sent Sakura tumbling forward onto Itachi as he quickly grabbed the siding of the boat to not fall into the water. He silently cursed for not paying attention to where the wind blew the boat. Sakura straightened herself before softly laughing at the ordeal. Itachi gave a few chuckles with her until he realised he had dropped the ring as he went to steady himself.

The light feel of the laughing mood quickly snapped out of his body as he gazed down to search for it. Realising what Itachi was doing, Sakura felt and searched for the ring as well. Itachi slightly paled as the search revealed nothing. Quickly glanceing over the side of the boat, Itachi gave a heavy breath as he spotted the glint of the ring catch on the last rays of the sun a few feet below them. Unfortunatly as Itachi was about to reach down to grab it a fish swam up and ate it before swifly giving a retreat. Itachi's hand hovered over the water as he slowly blinked a few times.

Turning to the light laughter to his left, the look on his face only caused Sakura to laugh harder, small tears falling down her cheeks. Itachi was muted in shock as her laughter slowly died down into a few chuckles.

"Itachi love, I suppose you will have to content yourself with fish for awhile," Sakura smirked. "I love you dearly and always will, but I shall not marry you without that ring." She gave Itachi a wink and laughed again at the look on his face as he glared into the water sending silent curses to the gilled creatures below them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know I havent updated this in awhile but please be reminded this is just a oneshot series to clear my boredom and writers block. Please find it in yourselves to forgive me. Take this as a late Christmas present perhaps. <strong>

**Much love,**

**Kyori**


	8. Chapter 8

Who knew he was capable of stooping this low. Truely? To purposely get himself injured just to land himself in the hospital would never be anything Itachi would do. Until now that is.

Uchiha Itachi found himself at an ultimatum. He hasn't spoken to his girlfriend of three years in two weeks, let alone see her. With his busy schedule even bigger with the upcoming threat of Iwa, and the vast amount of injured nin coming back from missions, neither had the time for idle chit-chat lately. But Itachi was determined. He wanted to make Sakura his, in everyway, preferably in the near future.

Since neither could really manage the time to see eachother for dinner or anything else romantic you would see at a proper proposal, Itachi was winging it for once in his life. Shisui and himself were off at the ANBU training grounds when Shisui managed to get in a lucky strike, cutting a large gash in Itachi's side. Thats where Itachi's ingenious mind started to work in overdrive. What better way to see the love of his life, then in the hospital. And what better way to get there without over suspicion then to be injured.

With that, Itachi made sure Shisui beat him to a pulp.

Sakura's eye twitched as she gazed at the fully black and blue Uchiha, barely able to lift his hand as he held the small box that contained the ring. Bandages covered nearly every inch of skin; his eyes half shut from swelling, his lips cracked and cut, a left broken arm and leg, three broken and cracked ribs, and not to mention the internal bleeding they had just stopped only ten minutes before. And yet here he was, a bloody mess, still trying to propose to the love of his life.

Sakura's eye gave another twitch as she slammed down his chart and quickly left the room, leaving behind a highly confused Uchiha and a plump old nurse to finish tending to him. Said plump old nurse proceeded to give a very creepy smile as she moved closer to tend to the immobile Uchiha.

Perhaps this wasn't the brightest of ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Heres another oneshot for the series...hope you like it enough to leave a review ^^<strong>

**If I can get up to 30 reviews for this series I will personally take any requests you have. Got an idea for another failed attempt of Itachi's? Then review, review and I'll be sure to get that done.**

**Kyo out~**


End file.
